


Brothers

by dreamyshadows



Series: amor vincit omnia [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyshadows/pseuds/dreamyshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no words to justify this bond- there never will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

They’ve done this multiple times before - so many times before that now even a million seems like too small a number.

But no matter how many times they engage in this sacred act, the feeling remains the same.

It doesn’t matter whether Sam’s the one pushing into Dean, or Dean the one pushing into Sam. It hardly makes a difference now; they’re two sides of the same coin anyway.

_“Brothers”_

The word floats around their minds like a smudged signature at the bottom of a love letter. A love letter they’re writing with their bodies, sketching pictures of beauty with every thrust of their hips and every moan wrenched from their melded souls.

 _“Brothers”_ they whisper to each other as they come down from their never ending high.

“ _Brothers_ ” they whisper, “ _till the day I die.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first wincest piece and I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much as I loved writing it. There will be many, many more to come in the future; but for now, I must place my attentions on my upcoming finals.
> 
> [Please feel free to critique and comment!]
> 
> Characters do not belong to me- they are the rightful property of Kripke etc. However, everything except the characters is my own work; do not plagiarize


End file.
